The Fourth Kingdom
by Xu Haowong
Summary: This is a book im in the process of writing that outlines an alternate time line in China's history where there is a fourth kingdom in the three kingdoms era.


85

**The Fourth Kingdom**

Prologue

The End of an Age

The rain poured down in torrents upon the rooftops of the city of Xu Chang, in ancient China. It was a time in which events were being set in motion that would mark the end of the Han dynasty. A man with polished well made yellow armor, a sword strapped to his belt and graying black hair stood waiting in the doorway of his palace. It was Xu Tian, prefect of the city of Xu Chang. Tian spent a long moment staring over the rain-washed rooftops of his beloved city and stroking his short, well kept graying beard and his eyes glazed over in thought. He sat thinking on what a mistake he allowed himself to make. How easily he had fallen for the trap. He was snapped out of his thoughts when suddenly a messenger ran up the stairs and kneeled in front of him. "Sire! All the rest of the officers and family members have safely escaped the city!" the messenger out of breath and dripping with cold rain water.

"Good," Said Tian quietly "Go and send word for them to meet me in Bei Ping."

"Yes, Sire." The messenger said bowing and quickly excusing himself. Tian then calmly stepped out of the doorway into the rain and descended down the long stairway to his horse. The rain spattering off of his yellow colored armor and sword hilt as he pulled himself onto his horse. Readjusting his armor, he looked up into the falling rain enjoying a calming feeling of the pitter patter of rain on his face. Xu Tian needed to feel this calmness, for, all was not going well, but he would take care of that when he reached Bei Ping, he would pay that bastard back for the dagger he had stuck into his back.

He then spurred his horse hard and steered it toward the gate. His horse galloped as hard as it could out of the gate and down the muddy road outside of the city, its hooves sinking deep into the soft mud of the road. He looked back, his eyes expressing a deep sadness as the beautiful gates of his home city of Xu Chang slowly faded into the distance. It would be a very long time before he saw its walls again. It was then however he promised himself, if he got out of this alive he would return and he would take it back. This was a sacrifice he was willing to make, however, to further his country and save his family, at least for now.

Tian looked forward again and suddenly reigned his horse to a stop as a large battalion of soldiers marched into the road in front of him. They were all wearing violet-blue uniforms and flying the banner of the army of Cao Cao, the ambitious servant of the emperor and the man who had so treacherously thrust the cold dagger into his back. Tian sighed and swinging himself down off of his horse, his feet splashing down into the mud and sinking a few inches into it. 'So this is how it ends' he thought as he drew his sword, rain splashing off of its smooth metal surface. Tian saw that there was no chance of escape and no recourse but to take as many of Cao Cao's men with him as he could. Seeing no other option he charged toward the front line of pike men, roaring a fierce war cry, as the archers drew back their bows and let the arrows fly.

Chapter I

The Arduous Journey

Xu Haowong, the son of Xu Tian, was riding with the rest of his family and the last loyal officers of his father on the long road to the distant city of Bei Ping. The rain had abated and the sun was just showing itself through the clouds. Xu Haowong had only seen 21 years go by and was the eldest of three sons and a daughter. Even at such a young age Haowong had proven himself a formidable fighter and an accomplished strategist. Though his skills were not perfected, the times to come would force his skills to their full potential.

"Haowong!" A familiar voice called from his rear right. Haowong snapped out of his daydreaming and turned in his saddle to look back. There sat one of his life long friends, Qou Xian, the son of Haowong's father's most trusted adviser and friend, Qou Qiang. "You think those Jiu sisters we will be marrying will be as beautiful as they say?"

"I certainly hope so," replied Haowong smiling. Xian was always able to make Haowong smile even when he was feeling worried or saddened. As he replied he could feel the eyes of his other life long friend Hua Qiuyue rolling exasperatedly at the two of them. Haowong and Xian were both arranged to marry the two daughters of Jiu Taoliang, Jiu Liu and Jiu Lan. The two women were renown throughout most of China for their beauty. Haowong himself was arranged to marry Jiu Liu, the elder sister of the two. The marriages would occur a short time after they arrived in Bei Ping, and Haowong was ripe with anticipation.

Haowong then surveyed the rest of the convoy: He saw his mother Wu Lin, his two younger and twin, though very different, brothers Xu Zhong and Xu Longwei, his youngest sibling and sister Xu Mei, his best friend Qou Xian, Xian's mother and father Qou Qiang and Wu Jie, Xian's two sisters Qou Ju and Jiao, and finally his good friend Hua Qiuyue who's father had disappeared during a naval battle and whose mother died of the plague while serving Haowong's Father. He had grown up with this group of people being in his father's palace, it was quite a change that he was moving, apparently permanently, to Bei Ping, a city close to the Northwestern corner of China.

Haowong had been day dreaming about how his life was going to be different working under his father in Bei Ping, but he was also worried about his father reaching Bei Ping by himself, although, he knew that his father would be able to take care of himself. After all his father was one of the most trusted advisers of Yuan Shao, an influential and relative to the emperor. His father had proven himself to his lord many times as both a warrior and as a political adviser. Xu Tian had even fought in the war against the Yellow Turban Rebellion with Yuan Shao's army with Haowong not but a few years ago. His father's army was off fighting off some bandits in near the city of Ru Nan, a city to the west of Xu Chang and Cao Cao's city, when they had received word that another force was heading directly for their home. So Yuan Shao not wanting to lose one of his most trusted advisers sent word for Xu Tian and his family and friends to retreat to Bei Ping, and all was going well so far.

Qou Qiang and his wife Wu Jie led the convoy, ever vigilant, and with their weapons ready. Qou Qiang held up his hand suddenly to signal a stop. "Father?" asked Xian questioningly.

"Shhh!!" Said Qiang bringing his finger to his lips to signal silence. Qiang sat on his horse listening intently at the seeming silence. Then there it was, what Qiang was listening for, the sounds of marching footsteps down the curve of the road. "Into the woods, and ready your weapons!" Qiang said in a furtive whisper. Everyone dismounted and pulled their horses into the woods on either side of the road, Qiang and his wife on the right and the rest on the left, and readied their respective weapons.

Haowong lay in the bushes with his trusty and beloved cross-bladed spear in his hands. After a moment they appeared down the road, marching in formation, the force that Qiang had heard down the road. The soldiers were all wearing blue uniforms and flew the flag of Cao Cao. 'This is the army that was attacking us?!' Haowong thought 'but I though Cao Cao was our ally! My father will surely make Cao Cao pay for this…' Haowong was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw something that made his stomach clench and his heart burn with fury. In the middle of the group of soldiers was a straw pad carrying the bloodied body of his father. Haowong, in a rage, flew out of the bushes cutting down the nearest, unsuspecting soldiers with his spear. "No!" Qou Qiang yelled and rushed to Haowong's aid and after him, his wife, both fighting with their swords. "Go, you must make it to Bei Ping!"

"No! they killed my father!" Haowong shouted tears welling up in his rage filled eyes, and parrying an attack from a soldier to his right.

"You don't think I know that?! He was my friend! I said go!!" Qiang retorted blocking an attack that would have normally cut Haowong down. Haowong looked at the man who had been his father's best friend just like his son, Xian, had been to him. Finally Haowong nodded pulling back and mounting his horse. The rest of the convoy mounted up as well and got ready. Qou Qiang and his wife Wu Jie continued to fight valiantly to provide time for them to escape. The rest of the convoy managed to pull back and escape on the road to Bei Ping. Qou Qiang and his wife however would not live to see this new era.

Qou Qiang looked at his wife as she fought with a great ferocity. He would have wanted it no other way. To live the last moments of his life fighting along side the woman he had fallen in love with on the battlefield. The fatigue of extended battle began to seep into his aging limbs, and finally it was over, the two greatest warriors of Xu Tian's army died to protect the future of Tian's family line.

After they had got sufficient distance between themselves and their pursuers they slowed the pace back down. Finally the day grew dark and they made camp. Haowong sat against the tree he would be sleeping under in shock. He heard footsteps come from behind him, but he paid them no mind choosing to keep letting the shock, pain and anger to flow through his mind. However soon he was forced to pay attention to them as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked over his shoulder to see his friend Hua Qiuyue. He smiled at seeing his friend but his smile was a façade he could not feel happy after what had happened earlier that day, at least not now.

"I'm sorry Haowong…" She said taking a seat next to him.

"For what?" he replied looking quizzical.

"Your father…he was like a father to m-" Her sentence was cut short when he pressed a finger to her mouth.

"You don't have to explain yourself, I understand… you are very much as part as the Xu family as I am…We were raised together…you need not be sorry for my loss…He was a great man…and I just hope to be as good as a man as he was…someday." He said when she had gone silent.

"Haowong…of course you will be as good of a man as your father…if not better…" She replied, patting him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Qiuyue… you have always been there for me……well anyway…I think we should go to sleep we have a long day ahead of us," He said. She nodded and walked back to where she was sleeping. He looked around and saw his sister Mei sleeping in their brother Zhong's lap, who was sitting next to their other brother Longwei. Both of them looked about the same as Haowong did. Then he spotted Qou Xian sitting next to his sisters which both looked like they were keeping their composure but he could tell all three were dumbstruck at what had happened.

The next morning they set out on the road again. It took the convoy around ten days total to make the long journey to Bei Ping, the trip was long and arduous, and Haowong's mother took ill as they started to draw within 2 days of Bei Ping. They managed, however to reach the snow covered walls of Bei Ping without another hitch. This was not the first time Haowong had been to this city, but the previous times had been under much happier circumstances.

The snow was reddened by the setting sun, but the beauty of this did not take Haowong's mind off of what had transgressed. His mind was plagued with sadness and insecurity, he was not sure if he could yet fill his father's shadow. He reigned his horse to a stop in front of the steps of the palace of Bei Ping. At the top of the stairs, in the doorway, stood a familiar figure. His father's other good friend, Jiu Taoliang, stood with his wife and two daughters.

Haowong forced a smile as he ascended the steps up to meet the man. "I trust all went well with your journey?" stated Taoliang. "but…where is your father…and Qiang and Jie?" Haowong looked at his fathers friend a deep sadness in his eyes. Taoliang's aged face grew worrisome. "Come, come…we will discuss this inside…" He beckoned Haowong and the rest of the convoy inside his home. Haowong nodded calmly, but on the inside of his heart, an anger burned, like a raging forest fire, for the vassal of the emperor by the name of Cao Cao.

Chapter II

The Oasis in the Desert

"No! I will not wait!" shouted Haowong smashing his fist on the table, the cups of tea clattering slightly.

"Haowong be reasonable. We can not possibly take on the army of Cao Cao at this time." Said Jiu Taoliang almost pleadingly. "Yuan Shao refuses to lend us any aid in this endeavor…"

"I don't need the help of such a coward!…I will raise my own army and march upon him the fury that I bear within my heart!" replied Haowong taking his tea cup in his hand and downing the last of it. The rest of the people at the table sat in stunned silence. Finally a small voice to his right spoke up.

"A-at least wait until the marriages have occurred before you start the campaign…" said the voice. Haowong turned to his head to look at who had spoken. It was his amazingly beautiful, soon-to-be wife, Jiu Liu. Haowong sighed, looking down and setting his cup on the table lightly.

"Alright I will wait… but I will make Cao Cao pay for what he has done." His head lifting up, the fire in his eyes had abated slightly.

After a few more minutes of the discussion of other matters important to Haowong's new life as the leader of this new city, everyone stood up and went in their own separate ways to their rooms to retire for the night, and rest up from the long journey they had just endured. As Haowong was making his way down the elaborately decorated hallway to his room, a voice called out to him; "Hey Haowong!" Haowong turned around to see his friend Qou Xian coming up beside him. "Those Jiu gals sure grew into such beautiful girls didn't they?!"

Haowong smiled replying, "Do you ever think about anything else Xian?" Xian as ever could always make Haowong smile even when he felt like crying. Haowong also found it amazing how his friend managed to stay so amiable when he had lost both of his parents at the same time he had lost his father.

"I do sometimes!!" He replied in mock defensiveness and smiling.

Haowong laughed "…but yeah they have…how long has it been since we have been here in Bei Ping?"

"Five or six years I think…I just know last time we saw those girls they were just teenagers living happily with their parents…like us… but anyway…I'll let you go to sleep, you look exhausted…Night!" Xian then turned to a door to their right and stepped through the door and closed it behind him. Haowong laughed and waved good-bye to his friend before turning back and walking a short distance down the hall to his door.

He stepped through it, taking off his over robe and laying it on a small table next to the door. He looked up and surveyed the room, his trusty spear, and his battle armor stood against the wall to his right, The room was decorated in a light blue color, the bed against the far wall was decorated lavishly in silken coverings and a reddened wood frame inlaid with jade, Sitting on his bed to Haowong's surprise was his fiancée. When he set his robe down she had stood, she was wearing the same beautiful red and white dress she had been wearing earlier, her beautiful raven black hair cascading over her shoulders with a beautiful silver hair piece put onto the back of her hair.

She smiled softly, but her smile was melancholy, "I'm so sorry Haowong…"

"For what?" Haowong asked taken slightly aback at the fact she was in his room this late at night.

"For what happened to your father and what happened to your friends parents…It must have been horrible for you…" She said sadly stepping closer to him.

"You…you have nothing to apologize for Liu…" said Haowong bowing his head slightly and looking into her dark brown eyes.

She smiled slightly "I know…but I thought I should apologize anyway…" Haowong laughed slightly and so did she. Then before Haowong could react at all, she leaned up kissed him lightly on the lips. Haowong blinked and she smiled. "…and soon we will be married"

"Liu…this…this is inappropriate…we are not supposed to touch in such a manner…especially right before our marriage…I don't want you killed for this…" Haowong said quietly.

"I know…" She said lowering her head slightly, "well…good night Haowong…" She then bowed turned to leave, but as she turned Haowong's hand took hers. She stopped and turned to him slowly. His hand cupped her face lightly and brought her face to his, their lips meeting again for a long moment. She smiled as they pulled apart.

"We will be a happy couple you and I…and I will await the day when we will be together" He smiled back at her.

"Good night Haowong" She turned and stepped out the door and closed it behind her. Haowong then turned to his bed and laid down in it smiling slightly to himself, then the thought of his father's untimely death and the weight of his new responsibilities seeped into his mind, he turned over in bed to get comfortable, and willed himself to sleep. He had a long next few weeks ahead of him.

He arose the next day to a sharp nock on his door, he opened it to find a servant at his door. "Master Jiu Taoliang wishes you to aid him in the preparations for your and your friend, master Qou Xian's, wedding celebrations, he wishes you to meet him in the great hall." said the servant bowing to him. Haowong thanked the man, got dressed and made his way to the great hall.

Haowong entered the hall which was already being decorated with large hanging drapes and exuberant carpets. He looked around at the many people working, first he spotted his friend Xian, who looked melancholy until he noticed Haowong's gaze, when at such time he smiled, next he saw his brother Longwei who was telling a couple of servants what to do, and then his other brother Zhong who was lifting some lavish looking presents into the hall, then he saw his other friend Hua Qiuyue who was helping lift some drapes up to the ceiling, then he saw his mother who was looking a lot better than she had before talking with Lai Mingxia, Liu's mother, and finally he spotted who he was looking for, Jiu Taoliang who was conversing with Haowong's sister Mei.

He made his way to Taoliang trying not to get in the way of any working servants. "Ah, Haowong," said Taoliang smiling to him "I trust you slept well?"

"For the most part, yes I did," Haowong replied smiling, He looked at his sister and smiled "'Good morning, Mei"

"Good morning, brother" She smiled slightly, but it was painfully obvious that his sister had been crying again, she had been crying over their father's death over the last eleven days, and Haowong had been comforting her the whole time, and she was grateful for it. "I think I'll go and let you two talk business. Excuse me." She stood up, bowed and made her way over to her other brothers on the other side of the hall.

"I just want to say this now," said Taoliang motioning a servant over with a tray of tea. "I'm glad you agreed to marry my daughter. I know it has been a long time since you have seen her and she may have changed a lot…but you decided to follow through with the marriage…"

"Trust me, my friend" said Haowong smiling and laying a hand upon Taoliang's shoulder, "I will love your daughter, you have nothing to thank me for, or worry about," They took their tea from the servant and the servant quickly dismissed himself to serve the other workers.

Taoliang sipped from his tea and nodded. "Of course…but still…thank you." They sat in silence enjoying their tea and looking around at the people working around them. Haowong pondered on how wonderful the next day would be when he and his best friend got married to the two Jiu sisters, but, as had happened the night before the dark taint of depression preyed on his mind yet again, and no matter how hard he tried he could not banish it from his being.

The next day however, he awoke rather thrilled. This was going to be a good day, for he was going to be married to Jiu Liu. Several servants surrounded him dressing him in the traditional marriage wear. He then entered a small room and kneeled next to Liu and they were both blessed by nine monks provided by Liu's father. After a long ceremony in the small room the bride and groom made their way to the great hall. Then the ceremony continued by the making of the bracelets and the tying of them together. Then a ring of un-spun thread was placed upon their heads to symbolize their eternal love for each other. After a few more blessings the ceremony was complete and they were then joined in marriage.

After the wedding there was a long day of feasting dancing and over-all merry making. Then finally the night grew late and every begun to retire to their respective rooms. Haowong and Liu followed suit and entered their room which was also decorated in the expensive wedding decorations.

"Finally we are alone!" remarked Liu.

"Yes I was growing weary of all the fawning nobles and my mother was crying far too much," replied Haowong smiling widely.

Liu laughed and then looked up into Haowong's eyes. The moment they stared into each others eyes seemed like an eternity, then their lips met again. Their kiss showing the passion and love that would develop from their time together in marriage. Then finally they retired to their bed, but the night was not yet over. Finally, Haowong had found the just the oasis he needed to finish his long trek through the desert of depression and revenge.

Chapter III

The Man Called Dragon

"This can't be right!" exclaimed a young man.

"Oh but it is!" exclaimed a man to the young man's right.

"He thinks he can take on the great and powerful army Cao Cao single-handedly?!" replied the young man. A particularly massive crowd gathered around a rather large announcement scroll on the wall of the building. The Scroll stated that there was and open recruitment call for all fit men in the area to report to Bei Ping to sign up for the army of Xu Haowong.

Haowong had put out the request for soldiers because of the daunting news that Cao Cao's forces were making their way steadily through Yuan Shao's territory, defeating Yuan Shao's army left and right. The army that had been sent away from Xu Chang had made their way and finally arrived at Bei Ping, it was a force of about forty-thousand strong. Consisting of soldiers, archers and cavalry. Many more strong and loyal men had received word of Haowong's need for more soldiers, and they answered the call.

By the time Haowong received a request for aid from Yuan Shao to help him defend the city of Ye from the army of Cao Cao, Haowong's army had grown to the astounding number of eighty-thousand troops. His massive force coming from such a small area was the talk of the greater part of the land. They spoke of a "Dragon rising from the North" so he was known as the Dragon General. The flag his force flew was a black flag with the white word "Tian" imprinted on it, Haowong had decided to name his force Tian in his father's memory and also because Tian means heaven in Chinese Haowong was determined to bring the wrath of heaven down upon Cao Cao by having that as his banner.

Before Haowong and his friend Xian mounted their horses to depart for the battle ahead Haowong turned to the small crowd gathered there. He looked around his mother, his sister, his brother Longwei, Xian's wife and his own wife stood there. Qou Xian pulled his wife aside and was talking to her as Haowong looked around at the four people in front of him. Longwei stepped forward first, "Good luck brother…no not luck…just keep yourself safe…I don't want to loose another part of my family…" Longwei stated and Haowong nodded and hugged his brother. Longwei then stepped back to let the others through.

Next to step forward was his sister, "Haowong, I wish I could go with you…" She said.

"I wish you could too…but I don't want you to get hurt…" He replied hugging his sister, she looked down but nodded and stepped back.

Next was his mother, "Goodbye, my son, be sure to come victoriously back I wish to see the face of my dear son looking happy for a change," She said hugging him, Haowong nodded and smiled

Finally Liu who had been waiting in the back patiently stepped forward and Haowong's heart skipped a beat. "Come back to me…you promise me that, Haowong," She said taking his hands in hers.

Haowong nodded wrapping his arms around her, "I promise…" They held there for a long moment then they disengaged. Haowong kissed her then turned and mounted his horse. He looked over at Qou Xian and saw him talking to his wife and two sisters. A sinking feeling took a hold of his stomach as he looked at them, it was very well possible that neither of them would be returning to their loved ones if Haowong made a mistake. After a long moment he called out "Come on Xian, lets mount up…" Xian turned around and nodded and mounted his horse they waved goodbye to their loved ones and thy rode out to meet the rest of the army.

Being still allied with Yuan Shao he decided to aid him in defending the large city of Ye. So he took his loyal officers, consisting of Qou Xian, Jiu Taoliang, Xu Zhong, and Hua Dei, and his large army and marched to Ye. The large army made camp in the mountain pass of Jiu Yuan on the way to the city of Ye. While Haowong sat with his trusted advisers in his grand tent, a small group of people burst through the front of the tent, on man wearing the colors of Cao Cao, who was being restrained by three of Haowong's soldiers who were having trouble restraining him.

The soldiers cast the bound man at Haowong's feet. "We caught this man trying to sneak into camp, my lord!" proclaimed one of the soldiers bowing to Haowong.

"I was not sneaking!" Yelled the restrained man lifting his head up from the ground. One of the soldiers kicked him in the side to silence him.

"He was carrying this, my lord," said one of the soldiers bowing and presenting a glaive, a thick one edged blade affixed to a spear pole, to Haowong. Haowong took the weapon and examined it, it was a fine weapon, with a polished steel blade jutting out of a dragons mouth which was then attached to a wooden pole with steel bands, this man had to be high up in Cao Cao's forces to receive such a weapon.

"Please, I came to see you, Haowong of Bei Ping," said the man managing to push himself into a kneeling position. One of the soldiers moved to him to kick him again, but Haowong raised his hand in a silent gesture to prevent any more hostility to the prisoner.

"Well then, speak," said Haowong finally speaking.

The prisoner nodded then spoke, "I am on the run from Cao Cao's forces, I was scheduled for execution but I managed to escape,"

"Why were you arrested?" replied Haowong after patiently waiting for the man to finish.

The man smiled ever so slightly as he spoke next, "I injured Cao Cao's son in a training session,"

"…and your name?" said Haowong betraying no emotion at all.

"Err…Shen Nianzu sir," He replied slightly wary of Haowong's apparent lack of emotion at what he thought was a funny tale.

"Lieutenant!" said Haowong suddenly, causing the lieutenant and Shen Nianzu to jump.

"Y-Yes, my lord?" said the soldier regaining his composure.

"Cut this man's bonds," Haowong replied

Qou Xian stepped forward from the side of Haowong's seat speaking up at last, "Surely, my lord, you can not be serious, he could be a spy or worse an assassin! How can you trust him so easily?"

"I don't… but… I trust you General Xian," Haowong replied "Thusly I will assign him to your command…now release him," The Lieutenant quickly moved forward and cut the ropes binding the mans hands together. As the man named Shen Nianzu stood, Haowong held out his Glaive to him. Shen Nianzu bowed as he took his weapon. "Thank you," he said as he was escorted out of the tent by Qou Xian.

The day faded and dusk came. In the morning "The Dragon of Bei Ping" would continue his long trek to the city of Ye to assist his ally Yuan Shao, but for now Haowong decided to take a nice stroll around camp to calm his heart, which was pounding with anticipation of the coming battle. He observed the rest of his troops eating or preparing themselves for sleep, so Haowong was surprised to hear the sounds of clashing weapons coming from behind a near by tent…

Qou Xian spun to the side bringing his broadsword down in an arc toward his opponent's neck, the curved blade flashing in the moonlight. Sparks flew into the night air as his blade collided with a metal band toward the middle of Shen Nianzu's Glaive. Xian jumped back bringing his sword up into a defensive position as Nianzu spun back holding his glaive behind him in a ready stance. Both of the combatants charged forward, their weapons coming together in a violent clang of metal on metal. They pushed against each other's weapon, their blades grinding together in yet another spray of sparks. Finally Sin Nianzu pulled away spinning to the side and bringing the blade of his glaive toward Xian's ankle. Xian quickly swung his broadsword down and blocked the potentially crippling blow, and after parrying the blow he kicked his foot out and hit Ning in the back of the knee, bringing the glaive-wielding warrior to one knee. Xian then brought the blade down to the warriors neck stopping within inches of it. With out Xian noticing it however, Nianzu had brought his glaive up in time and it was placed at Xian's neck. The battle had reached a stalemate. After a moment of the two warriors staring at each other, with their blades in potentially fatal positions and breathing hard, someone started to clap to their right. Someone stepped out of the shadows, it was Haowong.

"Amazing fight, both of you." He said as he finished clapping. Both of the warriors relaxed, and Nianzu stood up. "Decided to test abilities, this late at night?" Haowong asked Xian.

"Yes, my Lord," said Xian nodding and bowing slightly.

"You both should be sleeping: we have a ways to go before we reach the city of Ye," Haowong somewhat sharply. Nianzu bowed and made his way to his tent, but Xian stayed behind.

"Haowong…err, my Lord…" said Xian somewhat abashed.

"You need not be so formal my friend, you of all people should know that by now" said Haowong smiling.

Xian chuckled at his words. "I know," then his smile faltered "…it's just your now the leader of our forces…it is strange…I knew this day would come…but I just never thought of what it would be like when it came…"

Haowong smiled again "I know my friend, and you are my chief general in this up coming battle, but I need you more as a friend…an equal, not an inferior,"

Xian nodded smiling, "I know," Then his smile fell to a more serious face "…and as an oath I promise to you, my friend, I will help you avenge both of our fathers,"

Haowong nodded taking his friends hand, "Then I shall promise to you, Cao Cao will not go unpunished for this," The two best friends shook hands, sealing their pact against Cao Cao. The two men then went their separate ways to their tents, for they had a long few days ahead of them.

The next day Haowong awoke and gathered his forces together and resumed his march to the city of Ye. They traveled over the rocky mountain pass until they finally reached the large valley that held the Ye. The next day they finally drew within sight of the city of Ye, the large trading city under the control of Haowong's ally Yuan Shao was under siege. Yuan Shao's Forces were managing for the moment to keep the much larger army of Cao Cao away from the walls.

Haowong marshaled his generals into his tent to receive their orders. Haowong sat at the head of the small table to his right was Qou Xian, his left was his brother Xu Zhong, next to Xian was their other friend Hua Qiuyue, next to Zhong was Jiu Taoliang, then on the other end of the table from him was Shen Nianzu which surprisingly was requested by Qou Xian. In the middle of the table was a map of the city and surrounding areas, there also were markers where battles and different units were in and around the city. Haowong looked around at his officers. First he turned to his brother and Hua Qiuyue. "Zhong, Qiuyue I want you both to leave first and lead your cavalry units around on opposite sides of the enemy forces and drive forward," Then he turned to Qou Xian and Shen Nianzu. "Xian and Nianzu I want you two to lead your infantry units to the Du Lan fort next to the river, I want you take control of it and release the flood gates when I give you the signal," Then he finally turned to Jiu Taoliang. "Taoliang, I need you to command your archer unit to fire upon Cao Cao's position, then when I think the time is right I will ride down and battle him myself," Haowong then stood up and the rest of his officers did the same; bowing and made their way of to start preparations.

The tide was turning and Cao Cao's forces were beginning to push Yuan Shao's troops back into the city. Cao Cao smiled to himself, this would be it, if he won this battle Yuan Shao could be easily picked off and beaten. A messenger burst into his tent and bowed. "Report sir!" The messenger said hurriedly.

"What is it?" Cao Cao asked.

"The Dragon of Bei Ping has arrived, his forces have been sighted coming down the hill and also heading toward Du Lan fort!" replied the messenger keeping his bowed position.

"What?!" Cao Cao pushed the man aside and stepped out of his tent and looked back over the battle field, two large units of cavalry were charging on either side of his forces. Cao Cao cursed knowing that this battle was about to become much, much harder.

"Sir, our infantry has taken Fort Du Lan!" said a messenger bowing in front of Haowong as he surveyed the battle going on in front of him.

"Good…tell them to open the flood gates when Yuan Shao's troops retreat inside the walls," The man bowed at Haowong's words. Haowong then turned to another messenger, "Send word to Yuan Shao to pull his troops inside the walls of the city," The next messenger bowed receiving his orders and headed toward the city. Haowong continued to watch as his cavalry ravaged through Cao Cao's infantry troops. He then turned to another messenger, "You tell General Xian to pull his men back," The man bowed and excused himself. After a while he watched as his cavalry retreated back a ways away from the walls. Then like clockwork, the floodgate was opened and the dammed up water of the river was released and flowed out violently and filled in its river bed right in front of the city, taking out a large chunk of Cao Cao's forces still near the walls of the city. He then turned to Jiu Taoliang, "Fire when ready," Taoliang nodded and gave the signal and a rain of arrows rained down upon Cao Cao's army that was not taken out by the river. "Cease Fire," ordered Haowong. "I will finish him off…" Haowong then charged with his cavalry unit straight down upon Cao Cao's position, The cavalry units of Xian and Nianzu resumed their attack. Then the infantry units charged down from Du Lan fort and joined the battle.

Haowong rode his horse hard swinging his spear left and right, dragging his blade through the enemy's army. Then he finally spotted Cao Cao and he turned his horse toward his position. But out of nowhere a long curved blade swung out, Haowong barely had time to block it and he was launched off of his horse. Haowong landed hard on his back kicking up a cloud of dust. He brought his spear up and parried yet another attack from this curved blade, he then rolled to his feet and put himself into a ready position. Out of the cloud of dust stepped a man in heavy armor, long black hair and a short well kept beard. The man's left eye was covered by an eye patch. This visage was unmistakable, it was the well known Xiahou Dun. The man spun his giant broad sword menacingly at Haowong. "Come, Dragon of Bei Ping, and meet your death," said the warrior.

Then the man charged again, Haowong easily stepped out of the way of the attack, blocking it with the back of his spear, spinning around the man and bringing his spear down hard across his back, opening up a large gash on his back. The man stumbled forward and then spun around, still refusing to give up. He charged forward again, Haowong brought up his spear and swung at the man's legs, but Xiahou Dun jumped and spun, swinging his blade at Haowong. Haowong barely managed to lean his torso back out of the way. Haowong stumbled back and brought his spear back up to a ready position. Xiahou Dun charged for a third time, and swung his blade at Haowong again, Haowong jumped over his attack and smashed the blunt, back end of his spear into Xiahou Dun's face. The warrior crumpled to the ground unconscious. Haowong had not wanted to kill such a great warrior, Xiahou Dun was a good man, even if he was affiliated with the enemy.

Haowong then turned to Cao Cao who had drawn his straight sword in preparation for Haowong's ensuing attack but out of nowhere another weapon swung at him. This time it was the cousin of Xiahou Dun and influential general under Cao Cao, by the name of Xiahou Yuan. Haowong barely blocked the mace the new assailant tried to swing into his face with the pole of his spear. "Looks like you could use some help, brother," said a voice to his right. A large sword swung out at Xiahou Yuan, and Xiahou Yuan blocked it. It was Haowong's brother Zhong he swung furiously again and again at Xiahou Yuan pushing his away from Haowong and Cao Cao.

Haowong's target now within reach he charged, his spear held behind him. When he reached attacking distance, he swung his spear in a wide diagonal arch. Cao Cao parried the blow, so Haowong unrelenting jabbed three times at Cao Cao. Cao Cao managed to parry the first attack easily and then barely brought his sword up in time to block the second, the third and final jab slid right past Cao Cao's guard and the blade of Haowong's spear pierced into his enemy's side. Haowong pulled the blade out of Cao Cao's side and Cao Cao fell to one knee. Haowong was about to swing his blade and finish the life of his mortal enemy when a hard object smashed into the back of Haowong's head. Haowong fought to keep conscious, but was rapidly failing, as he collapsed to his knees, his spear dropping from his hands and finally hitting the ground hard.

Haowong awoke sometime later in his tent. He rubbed his head and looked around, his generals were surrounding him. "W-where…where am I?" Haowong asked.

"Your in your tent…" replied Xian.

"In my…but…what of Cao Cao?!" said Haowong sitting up suddenly, but the sudden movement caused a rush of blood to his head and he fell back onto his pillow holding his head.

"He managed to retreat…" said Haowong's brother Zhong placing his hand on Haowong's shoulder.

"We won the battle…and he escaped, we can not pursue him, we have to return home and regroup," said Taoliang.

"Yeah! But don't worry Haowong! The Dragon of Bei Ping will find his prey eventually!" said Hua Qiuyue smiling.

Chapter IV

Life, Death, and Loyalty

Many days had passed and Haowong had arrived home to Bei Ping. As he and his generals rode into the city the populace lined the streets praising their lord for his momentous victory. After getting through all the fan fare he entered his audience chamber to see his vassals lined up along the way to his throne. They all bowed as he passed by. It was so strange for Haowong to see this, he was so used to all the times he was one of the vassals bowing to his father who was in charge at the time. He took the seat in his throne next to his wife. She smiled at his entrance and continued to smile as he took his seat. Haowong's brother Longwei stepped out of the line and bowed in front of him.

"My lord, we received a message from our ally Yuan Shao. He would like to thank us for our aid and he has sent us a prisoner that is apparently important to us," stated Longwei.

"Who?" Haowong asked. Longwei motioned to a couple of guards near a side door, the opened a door and went through it. A second later they came back out escorting a woman who Haowong had never seen before. However Haowong did notice Shen Nianzu stiffen noticeably at this woman's entrance.

"Her name is Shen Chunhua, my lord," Longwei replied.

Some time later Haowong sat in a private meeting room with Nianzu, and Chunhua.

"You can vouch for you sister?" Haowong asked looking at the two siblings. The resemblance between them was uncanny, it was a wonder he didn't know who she was when she had first entered the room.

Nianzu nodded "Yes, I stake my life on my sister's loyalty, if not to you, to me,"

Haowong turned to look at Chunhua, "Do you swear loyalty to the empire of Tian?" Chunhua nodded in reply, "Hmmm…well I will allow her to serve under my flag for now, but I will keep a close eye on her until such time as she proves herself worthy of my trust,"

"That is fair" agreed Nianzu, "Isn't it Chunhua?"

Chunhua nodded again in agreement. The two siblings dismissed themselves from his presence and Haowong retired to his quarters. He opened the door to his room and a voice spoke up. "It is about time you got here Haowong. I had almost forgotten what it was like to be alone with you,"

Haowong looked and saw his wife, Liu, sitting on the bed. He laughed at her comment, "Sorry, my love, but now you have me," Liu smiled and motioned for him to come sit with her on the bed. Haowong kissed her deeply as he sat down on the bed. "I have missed you my love," he said sitting next to her and taking her hand in his.

"and I you" she replied squeezing his hand in hers, "but, come I believe we have some things to take care of…" she laid fully onto the bed and Haowong smiled and took his place next to her.

The next morning a messenger bowed before him as he sat in his audience chamber taking care of routine business. He dismissed his vassals except for Qou Xian and Jiu Taoliang and allowed the messenger to speak.

"My Lord, the army of Gongsun Du is marching down to us from Xiang Ping," stated the messenger.

"A bold move on his part, that probably is not his only reason for doing such. No doubt Cao Cao has a hand in this," said Haowong dismissing the messenger and turning to his two chief advisors.

"My lord, if we are to march to meet Gongsun Du's army it is very likely Cao Cao will take that opportunity to march upon our ally Yuan Shao or us for that matter," Stated Taoliang

"This is true, My Lord, we must split our forces and march to both locations." Stated Xian agreeing with Taoliang's statement.

"If you both believe this is the best course of action, I shall take your advice and do so," Said Haowong looking between his two advisors, they both nodded, but Taoliang spoke up.

"My Lord, I must tell you however, I do not believe I can fight for you in this up coming battle I am growing far too old for this sort of thing, though I do have a replacement for myself, my son Jiu Deming. He may have only reached his 16th year but I have taught him all I know about the art of archery." Said Taoliang bowing apologetically.

"Do not worry my dear friend, Taoliang, I understand completely, I shall allow your son to prove himself on the field of battle in your stead. Now Xian, I want you to take Taoliang's son, Hua Qiuyue, and my brother Zhong up north to meet Gongsun Du and if you manage to defeat him, press him back to Xiang Ping until he submits to surrender. I shall take Shen Nianzu and Chunhua south to help hold Yuan Shao's Territory. Also I want Qou Ju and Qou Jiao to protect the capital," Ordered Haowong. The two men bowed and left to begin preparations for the upcoming battle. After a couple of minutes after the two men left, another person entered the audience chamber while Haowong was just about to finish the daily business and return to his room to prepare himself.

"Haowong…" said a young woman's voice rather timidly. He looked over, it was his young sister Mei.

"Yes, Mei?" asked Haowong smiling at her sister, it had been a while since he had seen his sister.

"I wish to go with you to fight with you this time," She said gaining some resolve in her voice.

"What?" Haowong asked surprised, his smile faltering.

"I have spent too much time waiting and hoping your okay. I'm tired of waiting. I want to do something. I want to fight with you against Cao Cao," She stated strongly her expression, resolved and hard.

"I can't do that, you are not fit for battle…" replied shaking his head.

"Not true! Zhong has been training me for a few years now!" She retorted slightly angrily.

"Mei, don't make me do this, I don't want you to get hurt on the battle field," Explained Haowong.

"Haowong, I am going whether you like it or not," She said stomping her foot.

Haowong sighed then spoke, "Fine…but you must stay near me,"

"Fine… thank you big brother!" Said Mei smiling and leaving the room happily. Haowong sighed and left the audience chamber to prepare to march. Haowong entered the armory room, and saw Xian there strapping on his armor, Haowong smiled and got his armor on, both men working in silence. "I want you to survive this battle Haowong," said Xian finally speaking up.

"Huh?" replied Haowong finishing his work and picking up his spear and looking questioningly at Xian.

"I'm just not used to this, every battle could be our last, and well…I don't want to lose my best friend, and my best chance at surviving this age of turmoil," He replied strapping his sword to his belt.

"Don't worry about me, Xian, I'll be fine. I'll see you when we both get back," replied Haowong smiling. Xian nodded and both left to march.

Haowong waved his loved ones good by after saying goodbye to them, and rode off to join his army with his sister Mei, Nianzu and Chunhua to prepare for the inevitable assault by Cao Cao's forces.

On the other side of Bei Ping, Xian, Qiuyue, Zhong, and Deming had already bade their loved ones goodbye and had set out north with their half of the army to meet Gongsun Du's army. After a few days of marching north they finally came into view. In the view of Mt. Bai Ling, the snow lightly covered the valley in front of both armies. Xian ordered a halt and waited for Gongsun Du to make the first move. Finally after about 30 minutes the opposing army charged. Xian looked around then ordered the charge. His army pouring down the hill onto the snow covered field, finally connecting with the other army in a violent clash of weapons. After a short time, the four commanders charged down the hill to join the battle.

Qiuyue smiled, it had been awhile since she had been at the forefront of battle, she charged in screaming a war cry. She arrived at the front line and begun carving through the enemy lines with her broad headed axe. Then she spotted what looked like the lieutenant of the unit she was annihilating. She smiled and pushed her way to the unfortunate man. He brought up his sword seemingly confidently but, the look of fear was apparent on his face as she charged. The lieutenant blocked the first couple of blows that Qiuyue threw at him but each successive blow was getting closer and closer to getting through his guard. Finally she swung a powerful over head blow and the lieutenant brought his sword up to block it but she quickly redirected it to a side swipe at his neck, the man didn't have enough time to redirect his block before his head was separated from the rest of his body in a spray of blood that soaked the white snow around him.

Deming was extremely nervous, this was his first real battle but he was confident he was ready for this He charged in his bow drawn, putting arrows into anyone that close to him. He charged his way through the battle until he caught sight of something he could not pass up, he saw Qou Xian charging up the hill toward Gongsun Du, but that was not what was interesting, to their left he saw Gongsun Kang charging to intercede and stop Xian. So Deming pulled back his bow and lead his target on and fired. The arrow sailed over the battle and straight toward where Gongsun Kang was going to be, It pierced straight through his arm and he dropped to the ground. Deming smiled at his handiwork and turned back toward the battle.

Zhong lived for battle, he charged down Into the fray his giant sword. When he reached the line all he had to do was swing his sword back and forth the blood of his enemies spraying as his sword cleaved straight through them. Finally he reached what looked like the lieutenant of the unit he had turned into useless pulp. Zhong almost felt bad because the unfortunate leader looked like he was in positive terror at Zhong's approach. However Zhong quickly remedied that situation by bringing his sword through the man, severing his spinal cord and cutting his body almost directly in half.

Xian charged through the battle keeping his eyes focused on one target, Gongsun Du who was on the other side of the battle field, he cut through soldier after soldier with his broad sword until he reached the hill, which he ascended toward Gongsun Du. Xian glanced to his right to see Gongsun Kang charging from his left, he was ready to block the assault, but before Kang reached him, an arrow pierced through his arm and he fell to the ground. Xian turned back to Gongsun Du, he pointed his sword at his from 20 paces away. "Surrender Gongsun Du…you will not win this battle,"

"Never, everyone retreat we shall hold them at the walls of Xiang Ping!" He replied giving orders to his soldiers. Xian allowed them to retreat, it was at Xiang Ping that Gongsun Du's defeat would be absolute.

Back on the southern side of Bei Ping Haowong and his army were marching just past the area of Yi Ling, when the violet-blue flags came into view. IT was just what his advisors had predicted, the army of Cao Cao. Haowong rallied his troops and looked down onto the opposing army, they had obviously spotted them seeing as they were forming into formation as well. The opposing army began to charge up the slight hill to Haowong's army, and Haowong ordered his troops to charge as well, they met with a violent crash of bodies in closer to Haowong's position than he had anticipated. Both Nianzu and Chunhua both charged into the battle, Mei stayed next to her older brother. Nianzu charged down into the battle with the rest of his unit, cutting down soldier after soldier, he quickly got separated from his sister who had got caught up the fact that her sword got stuck in a man's abdomen. Nianzu continued to fight dirt and blood caking his face as he cut down more soldiers with his glaive, then he saw it, what looked like the commander. The commander was turned away from his and was fighting one of the soldiers of Haowong's army with his spear. Haowong charged slowly toward the man cutting through more soldiers as he went. The man turned as Nianzu approached and Nianzu stopped, in his tracks when the man had turned fully to face him.

Back up on the hill, Haowong turned to a scout he had sent on ahead. "Who is the leader of that army?" He asked the scout.

"It is led by one of Cao Cao's army's best officers…a man by the name of Shen Bo…" the scout replied.

"Oh no…Mei, come on we have to go get Nianzu and Chunhua!" Haowong said hurriedly, and the two of them charged down into the battle. They carved their way down through the battle, his sister Mei who was using a broad sword was doing very well, though Haowong had to save her from fatal blows more than once, but she was doing well for her first battle. Finally they reached Chunhua. She was still fighting a group of soldiers with her sword obviously struggling, but there was no sign of her brother so they continued on with her in tow. Finally through the blood and dust that clouded the air they saw them.

Nianzu parried the low jab his father thrust at him with the blade of his glaive and counter attacked with a blunt end strike which his father parried by bringing his spear back up and thwacking it away.

"You can come back, Nianzu," Shen Bo stated parrying the side slash Nianzu threw at him with the end of his spear. "I can convince Cao Cao to be merciful,"

"That I cannot do father," said Nianzu jumping back out of the way of his fathers upper ward slash of his spear and landing in a ready position. "I do not believe Cao Cao to be the man to unite the country,"

"So, you believe this 'Dragon of Bei Ping' to be this man?" He asked thrusting at his son's head.

"I do!" retorted Nianzu moving his head to the side and batting his opponents spear away and then thrusting back at him.

"What will you do when you are proven to be wrong?!" Bo asked spinning out of the way of the stab and bringing his spear toward his son's neck.

"I won't be…" Nianzu dodged to the outside of his diagonal slash and brought his glaive across his father's stomach opening a gaping gash. The blue armored man fell to one knee, his spear dropping and his hands going to his stomach. Blood poured from the open wound. Bo turned his head to his son smiling, a trickle of blood spilling from the corner of his mouth.

"I hope your right, my son," Bo said wiping away the trickle of blood. He stood up and looked at his son still holding his wound, blood soaking his armor. "I hope this man is worthy of your life, like Cao Cao was to me…" Bo then coughed violently, blood spattering out of his mouth as he collapsed. Nianzu dropped his glaive and quickly rushed to catch his father.

Nianzu knelt there, holding his father in his lap, tears running down his dirty, blood stained face. He heard his name being called but he paid it no mind until three figures stepped in front of him. His sister fell to her knees looking shocked, and the two other figures rushed to his sides, they were Haowong and Mei. The next few hours were a blur to Nianzu, the death of his father holding his mind. When he finally snapped out of it out of his shock they were already marching back to Bei Ping. He looked around, he was sitting in a cart with his sister and the body of his father wrapped in white cloth. He looked at his hands, they were still stained with the blood of his father. He began to cry again.

In the city of Ru Nan, the capital of Cao Cao's forces. Cao Cao sat in his audience chamber awaiting the news of the battle, in which one of his greatest generals were in. Finally a messenger ran into the hall and bowed before him.

"You may speak," Cao Cao stated somewhat eagerly.

"My Lord…Shen Bo was defeated by the army of Xu family…" the messenger stated keeping his head bowed.

"…and Shen Bo?" Cao Cao asked.

"…D-dead…he was killed during the battle…his second in command Man Chong signaled retreat when they witnessed Shen Bo's death, My lord" The messenger stated continuing to keep his head down for fear of retribution. Cao Cao slumped back into his throne. Shen Bo had been a friend of his for a long time. He dismissed the messenger, bringing his hands up to cover his face, and he wept.

Upon reaching Bei Ping they had a funeral ceremony for Shen Bo, and many people came to grieve the passing of such a great warrior. Shen Nianzu was nowhere to be seen during the ceremony at all, and after it had finished Haowong searched for him. He found the man sitting on a railing in the capitol building overlooking the ceremony. Nianzu turned his head at Haowong's entrance.

"Good day, My Lord," He stated

"I'm sorry, Nianzu," Haowong replied taking a step closer to him looking at the ground.

"For what?" Nianzu asked.

"I tried to find you…to stop you…" Haowong replied

"No…no, trust me. It was better that you hadn't…at least I got to be with him in his last moments…and he would have wanted it no other way…" Nianzu said looking over the ceremony again as the mourners started to go their separate ways. Nianzu then jumped down off the railing. "Well…I should go be with my sister…" He said, and Haowong nodded. "…but, thank you Haowong…" with that Nianzu left.

A few days Later Haowong caught up with Chunhua and they got to talking about trivial things, for Haowong was trying to get her mind off of loosing her father.

"Did Nianzu really injure the son of Cao Cao?" Haowong asked.

"Yeah…they were training and Nianzu is a hard teacher and he got carried away…and well…now we are here," She replied.

"Did you fight many battles while in Cao Cao's army?" He then asked.

"No…not really I am not that experienced of a warrior," She replied looking at the sword hilt and grabbing it somewhat sadly.

"Chunhua, how about this I will help you improve your skills in both warrior-ship and leadership so you can become a greater asset to this army," Haowong said trying to make her feel better.

She looked up at him, "Are you sure?" She asked and Haowong nodded, "I would like that…" She said.

The sadness of the passing of Shen Bo was changed to happiness and celebration, when everyone had received the news that Jiu Liu was pregnant. Haowong decided to spend the time in which she was pregnant with her in the castle. Even better news came when Xian and the rest of the army returned with the news that they had defeated Gongsun Du in Xiang Ping and they submitted to the army of Tian. Over the nine months that Haowong's wife was pregnant many things happened. Yuan Shao had died in battle against Cao Cao's forces, and his next in line Yuan Tan had submitted his army and areas of influence to Haowong. After a couple of months both of his brothers Zhong and Longwei got married to both sisters of Xian. Zhong married Qou Ju, and Longwei married Qou Jiao. There was a tremendous ceremony that was fairly similar to Haowong's own. Love was apparently in the air during Liu's pregnancy because he had also seen Shen Nianzu and Hua Qiuyue acting like more than friends on more than one occasion but nothing had come of it yet.

In about the seventh month of his wife's pregnancy, Haowong stood in the training grounds with Chunhua. "You are getting much better but you still need to become aware of your surroundings," He stated "Now let us try again, this time look for all possibilities," She nodded and training commenced once again. She charged Haowong and her opponent held his spear at the ready not moving. She leaped forward under a sweeping slash from Haowong's spear to roll and slash her sword at Haowong's shins he jumped up over the blade and landed back on the stone floor kicking out at her she blocked the kick with the palm of her off hand and rolled back bringing her sword up and blocking a downward slash from Haowong. She leapt back to her feet and pointed her sword at him. "Good, good Chunhua your getting better…but I think we should call it a day…I need to go care for my wife…" Haowong said.

"What are you afraid one of these training sessions I will finally beat you and you'll never get to live it down?" replied smirking.

Haowong laughed, "If it is your wish I will give you another beating in 2 hours…after I see to my wife,"

"Fine, fine…I guess the defeat of the 'Dragon of Bei Ping' can wait for another time…but not too long," she said bowing and they both parted ways for now.

Finally the faithful day came and Liu went into labor, Haowong paced the floor of the room just outside the of room where many handmaidens were caring for his wife.

"Calm down, Haowong, everything is going to be fine!" Xian said laughing somewhat.

"I'm not worried…" replied Haowong obviously lying. Qiuyue and Nianzu laughed and Xian shook his head. "What?!" Haowong asked exasperatedly. The two barely contained their laughter saying "nothing…"

"So Haowong what are you going to name your child?" Xian asked.

"I…I am not sure I haven't really thought about it…" He replied ceasing his pacing.

"What about naming your son after your father?" Chunhua said

"Yeah that would be a great name to name your son," Nianzu agreed.

"Hmmm… yeah I could do that but I was going to name my child with a more powerful sounding name…" Haowong replied.

After a few hours, a handmaiden came out holding a child wrapped in cloth, It is a boy. Haowong went into the chamber holding his son in his arms, wonder and happiness clouding his mind as all the handmaidens left leaving him and his wife in the room alone.

"What shall we name him?" she asked weakly.

Haowong sat next to her, "We shall call him Yong to reflect the strength and power I know he will show during his lifetime," He said looking at his wife and she smiled in approval.

Chapter V

To Lay Her Down

Haowong took the time in which he was at home with his new child to become better friends with both Shen Nianzu and Shen Chunhua. He often saw Nianzu with his friend Hua Qiuyue. Haowong did not mind too much, he trusted Nianzu now. Nianzu had signed a pact of blood to his cause. Haowong was sitting in a meeting room looking over some papers that had been given to him. He was looking them over most of them were different requests for increases in different types of productions. After a while he started to grow very bored of these papers. Then suddenly there was a sharp knock at his door.

"Enter," He stated glad for some sort of distraction from this tiring paperwork. The door opened and in stepped Xian, Chunhua, Qiuyue, Nianzu, Zhong and Longwei.

"We thought you should take a break and have a drink with us," said Xian holding up a couple bottles of sake.

Haowong smiled. "Of course," He motioned to the chairs set against the walls. They all set the chairs around the desk and sat down, Haowong cleared away the papers and set them aside. They all got cups of sake and they spent a couple of hours in Haowong's meeting room talking, laughing, joking, and all around just merry making. He was growing to be great friends with the two new additions to the army. After the day started to grow dark, everyone got up, said goodbye and went their separate ways. The next morning, Haowong was walking over the bridge over the large pond in his garden. He stopped when he saw Chunhua in front of him with his spear. Haowong raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled and tossed him his spear. He caught it still looking slightly confused. She drew her broadsword. Haowong finally got what was going on and brought his spear into a ready position stepping to the opposite end of the bridge from her.

She charged forward, and Haowong jabbed trying to anticipate where she would try to attack from, but she feinted spinning out of the way of the thrust jumping onto the rail of the bridge and bringing her sword down at his neck. Haowong parried the slash by spinning his spear vertically in front of him and blocking the slash with the back of his spear, then, making one full spin forward he stopped spinning his spear and making another full spin, brought the blade of his spear back around slashing at Chunhua's shins. She jumped over the slash and back onto the middle of the bridge her sword pointed at Haowong. Haowong finishing his spin to face her, the blade of his spear pointing back at her.

They both charged this time and Haowong thrust again, but this time he did it as a feint. She went to block the stab down but as she was bringing her blade down, Haowong had already pulled his spear back and spun himself backward and brought the blade of the spear down to her neck.

"You still need to work on anticipating your opponents moves, Chunhua and pay attention to your surroundings," said Haowong smiling the cross blade of his spear stopped within centimeters of her neck. He pulled his spear back and she sheathed her sword and smiled.

"I will try my hardest and one day you will be the one defeated, Haowong," she said haughtily.

"…and I will await the day you teach me what defeat is," said Haowong continuing to smile. Chunhua cracked a smile and they both bowed and went their separate ways.

Haowong spent a few more months with his wife and child, but his time of rest was short lived for the hand of war came knocking at his doorstep far too soon. The army of Cao Cao tried to take the city of Chang Xia from him. Xun You his vassal, who had defected from the forces of Cao Cao, and prefect of Chang Xia asked for his aid. So Haowong set out for war yet again with Nianzu, Chunhua, and Xian with him. He left the rest at home to defend home territory.

They marched for a few days and finally came into view of the city of Chang Xia. The armies of Cao Cao had not yet arrived so Haowong set up his forces in a defensive position around the city. Within that day the enemy armies showed themselves over the hill. Haowong readied his formation and charged.

Shen Chunhua charged in the front, her sword drawn and held high. Her brother Nianzu was leading the cavalry on her left flank, and Qou Xian was leading the other cavalry unit on her right flank. Haowong stayed back commanding the archer units and the infantry guard units. He turned to a a small quick looking man who just ran up to him. The man spoke, "My lord, my scouting is complete and it seems the enemy army is led by one Pang De of Cao Cao's forces,"

"Interesting…he shall prove quite a challenge I have heard of his great ability as a warrior and as a general. Go and tell my men to be wary of him he is a vicious warrior," Haowong said.

"Yes my lord" said the man bowing and quickly leaving Haowong's presence to carryout his orders.

Chunhua cut her way through the soldiers quickly her skill very much high than the common soldiers of Cao Cao's army, but in her fighting she failed to notice that her own guard soldiers were being pushed back and she herself was becoming isolated on enemy lines. Haowong was distraught his forces were being pushed back hard by his opponent. He could not order his archers to fire any longer for fear of killing his own soldiers, so he ordered his archers to stand their ground and he charged down with his unit of soldiers. Even with Haowong at the front of his unit his soldiers were being pushed back. Haowong refused to give up however and pressed the attack to no avail.

On the other side of the battle field Chunhua continued to push her way deeper and deeper into enemy lines. Then she spotted an man with a halberd standing not to far from her directing soldiers. She fought her way over to him then charged at him.

Haowong Finally found Nianzu, "Nianzu we need to retreat, there is no other recourse. Where is your sister?" Haowong asked

"I do not know" he replied and the two of them searched over the crowd as they fought off soldiers, then they spotted her she was on a hill fighting with a heavily armored man. They both charged toward her with the utmost haste.

Chunhua opened up the battle with a powerful downward stroke toward the man's neck. The man however had saw her coming in time to bring his weapon up to block the attack. He then brought the back end of his weapon around to hit her but she spun back out of the way. A soldier charged her from behind with a spear she easily spun around the spear and cut him down. She looked around and her unit suddenly not protecting her, she was completely isolated behind enemy lines. She turned back to her opponent just in time to see his weapon slashing toward her side she managed to block it but a piercing pain ran through her back, she glanced back to notice a soldier had pierced his spear into her lower back. She cried out in pain as a sword cut across her main arm, she pulled her sword back and tried to stab at the enemy general but the man named Pang De stepped out of the way and she was jabbed by another spear to her right she cried out and collapsed.

Nianzu roared in anger at seeing his sister being wounded from all sides. He tried to push through but the wall of enemy soldiers prevented him from pressing forward. He looked back up at his sister to see the man who Haowong had identified as Pang De bringing his halberd down onto her spine and she collapsed. Nianzu's mind went numb everything went into a daze and he charged recklessly forward but someone stopped him, the man was vaguely familiar but Nianzu could not think of anything else but killing the man who killed his sister. The next thing that Nianzu knew their army was just passing Ru Nan and heading back to Bei Ping and was yet again riding in a cart. The army they had left with was significantly lessened but overall they had retreated in a good time. Though in doing so they had lost Chang Xia, the officers and soldiers from that city were marching with them back to Bei Ping.

"Are you alright Nianzu?" a voice to his right asked. He looked around and saw Haowong sitting near the end of the cart. He looked at the wooden floor and said nothing. "I'm sorry Nianzu…we couldn't save your sister…it is a great loss to us all…"

"Don't you talk to me about loss Haowong!" Nianzu shouted. Haowong was taken aback by this, "At least you still have family…someone to love you someone who will be there for you always…" Tears formed in Nianzu's eyes as he looked down at the wooden floor of the cart again. The two of them remained silent until they reached Bei Ping.

Upon reaching Bei Ping yet another funeral ceremony was held for another and the second last member of the Shen family. Yet again many people attended this ceremony for everyone had gotten to know Nianzu and his sister Chunhua very well. After the ceremony Haowong searched yet again for Nianzu, but to no avail, He was nowhere to be found. So he came to the conclusion that Nianzu just needed some time and would come back eventually.

A few days later Haowong decided to pay respects to Chunhua again, to ask for forgiveness in his inability to protect her. It was evening and a light rain started to fall as he walk through his palace to the graveyard. As he stepped down the short flight of stairs into the courtyard that was the graveyard he noticed a figure slumped against Chunhua's headstone. He cautiously walked toward it, when he drew close the figure looked up, it was Nianzu, his face covered in rain and tears his eyes puffy and red.

"N-Nianzu?" Haowong asked.

"I'm…all…alone, Haowong…" He said looking back down at his sister's head stone. "I'm all that is left,"

They both sat there in silence the rain drenching both of them. "I have been thinking about what you said to me Nianzu…" Haowong said finally. Nianzu looked up at Haowong questioningly, his eyes still red with tears, and Haowong continued. "You are not alone Nianzu…we are all here for you…Me, Xian, Zhong, Long, our wives, my sister, Deming, Taolian…and Chunhua…"

Nianzu looked up and smiled weakly, "Haowong…thank you…your family is the only family I have…"

"We are always here for you Nianzu…" Haowong held out his hand to his friend. Nianzu took it and Haowong helped him up off the muddy ground. They stood there for a moment in the rain, eyes locked, then Nianzu smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Haowong…" He said. "You have helped me through so much…"

Haowong nodded, "Anything for a friend…anyway lets get inside and get you some tea…" He led Nianzu inside and they enjoyed some tea before retiring to their own separate rooms. Finally Nianzu could accept it and lay his sister down.

Chapter VI

The Starting of Many Stories

Over the next few years the front between the forces of Tian led by Xu Haowong and the forces of Wei led by Cao Cao remained silent. Over this time Haowong consolidated his forces after his defeat and raised his defenses. When Haowong's son, Yong, turned four Haowong received some very good news, Nianzu was to marry their friend Hua Qiuyue. The wedding ceremony came and there were many festivities and overall merry making. A few days later there was even better news Haowong was going to become a father to yet another child. Over the next couple of months Haowong was not the only one to start expecting a child, both of his brothers and Xian all now had children on the way. Haowong was content with staying at home in Bei Ping and waiting for his next child to be born, but apparently the fickle mistress that was war had another idea for she came to call once again on the empire of Tian.

In the city of Ping Yuan, many ships were sighted on the horizon so they sent for reinforcements from Bei Ping. By the time Haowong had managed to mobilize his force and march for Ping Yuan, it was already under the control of the attacking force. Haowong marched with a large group of soldiers, led by himself, Xian, Juei, Jian, and Deming. He saw with some surprise that is was not a Wei flag flying over the city, but a flag for the empire of Wu. Wu was led by the ambitious son of Sun Jian "The Tiger of Jiang Dong", Sun Ce. Haowong held his army just out of sight to let the Wu forces settle into the city but he and his head officers disguised themselves as citizens of the city and made their way to the gate.

As they approached the gate, Haowong and his companions disguised as a farmers leading an oxen with a cart attached to it, a guard dressed in red stopped them. "Halt, state your business in this town!"

"May I ask who you are, sir? You do not seem to be one of the normal guards of this town…" Deming said stepping forward.

"You will not speak to us in such a tone!" The guard struck Deming and Deming stumbled back and Xian caught him. Juei stepped forward to do something, but Haowong stopped her with a lifting of his hand.

"I am sorry sir we just wish to go about our business of selling our produce to the populace of this city…" Haowong said.

"Your produce will be confiscated and used to supply the soldiers occupying this town, Lieutenant lead this riff raff to the supply buildings," said the guard who was seemingly in charge. A man bowed and he led them toward some larger supply buildings when they got around the side of the building Haowong got the man in a head lock and knocked him out, they then left the cart behind and snuck away to do some scouting. They found some uniforms of Wu soldiers and put them on, they then made their way over to where the army tents were.

They saw many soldiers patrolling around the barracks but they saw what looked like leaders tent, it was easily identifiable by its large size. A large build man with a graying beard heavy armor and a large blunt weapon strapped to his back with a shield on his arm. Haowong looked around at his companions. "Do any of you know who this could be?"

They all thought for a second then Deming spoke up "That must be Huang Gai, he is supposed to be one of the strongest men in the empire of Wu. He served the previous lord of Wu and is an experienced warrior….this will be a hard battle for us,"

"Indeed…but we must win we can not allow ourselves to be fighting on two fronts for that would surely be suicide," Haowong said.

"My lord, we should depart and prepare for our attack," said Jiao.

"Of course…let us go," Haowong responded and they snuck their way back out of the city. Although before they escaped they made their way up to the top of the gate and sabotaged it so they could not close.

Then they shed their disguises and escaped back to their troops and rallied the troops for the impending attack. Haowong charged his forces down over the hill and down toward the gates of the city. He smiled to himself when he saw the guards on the gate trying their hardest to shut the gate but to no avail. Haowong's forces burst through the small amount of guards in front of the gate for the enemy did not have time to mobilize their troops to the gate. Haowong spilt up his forces led by each commander go down each part of the city so that no enemy would be left to their flank within the city. Qou Juei spotted what looked like one of the officers so she charged toward the man, the rest of the soldiers were preoccupied with fighting each other. The man was an older man and seemingly experienced. Juei had to make this battle good, for it would be her last for a while. The man turned and they stared each other down she held her axe to her side and the man pointed his sword at her. "You think you can fell the great Cheng Pu?" the man asked.

"I don't have a choice, if I lose here there wont be a life for my child…" she responded.

"Your child…hmm…this land will belong to my lord, woman, and I cannot allow you to get in the way!" The man said charging forward still having the sword pointed at her. Right when he got within arms reach of her he spun to her left bringing the blade around with much force at her. She brought her axe up and blocked the blade and kicked her leg out tripping the man. The man collided hard with the ground and she brought her axe down toward his back but he spun around and blocked the attack he kicked her and she fell back, they both stood up and were facing each other again. The man sheathed his blade. "I think it is time that I must go…" with that the man turned and left. Juei was astounded, but decided to let the man retreat, and she held her ground in that particular part of town.

In a different part of town her sister, Jian was pushing the enemy back to their boats, she met up with Haowong who had been doing the same thing but neither had found Huang Gai. Xian however had found him on his side of the city. Xian parried another powerful blow from the mans weapon and skidded back slightly down the street. He then brought his sword back to the ready position. Huang Gai spun his mace threateningly smiling as Xian charged once again at his aggressor. Once Xian reached the large man he spun to the left and jumped bringing his sword down hard from the mans right-side of his neck. Huang Gai brought his weapon up and blocked it with the wooden haft of the weapon, the slash left a huge gouge in the wood. Xian leapt back as Huang Gai swung at him again dodging the blow. Huang Gai stopped and looked at his weapon, and he realized if he connected with anything hard with this weapon, it would break. So Huang Gai decided to retreat. He bowed to Xian and made his way back to the boats.

Xian sheathed his sword letting his quarry run away. He didn't need to hurt the man to show that he would win. Xian then directed his men and met back up with the rest of the force. They watched as the boats of the Wu army retreated back to the ocean and south down the coast. Haowong returned to Bei Ping quickly with the rest of his army because he needed to get the Qou sisters back to home so they could rest for a long while before they gave birth.

After many days of traveling they finally got within sight of the gates of Bei Ping. Haowong smiled he was home again and he could be with his pregnant wife again. He spent the next few months celebrating and ordering his army to solidify the border and build more defensive forts. Finally the day came that the first children were born.

"Haowong?" someone said to Haowong's right. Haowong looked up from the scroll he was reading to see his lifelong friend Xian.

"Yes, Xian?" Haowong asked.

"Come with me…I want to spar, like the old times…I need to blow off some steam…" Xian said

"Now you know how I felt when my wife was giving birth." Said Haowong smiling. They both left to get ready.

As Haowong stepped into the training courtyard, Xian was already standing there with his sword ready. Haowong smiled readying his trusty cross spear. A grin split Xian's face as he slid his right foot slightly out. Haowong stood ready for anything. Then Xian leapt forward, spinning around Haowong's left. Haowong slight to his right slightly bringing his spear to block, Xian's blade connected with the pole of Haowong's spear. Haowong pushed Xian's sword back and slashed his spear out at his legs in one fluid motion.

Xian jumped up smashing his feet back down to pin the spear to the ground. Xian then slashed his sword down at Haowong's head, but Haowong was already moving out of the way. Haowong slid under his spear and when he reached the other side he kicked out at Xian's legs. Xian jump side rolled over Haowong's kicking foot. They both landed in their different ready stances. Xian sheathed his sword. "Thanks, Haowong. I needed that,"

"Anytime, friend," Haowong responded. "Now lets go check on your wife,"

Not more than two days later, Jiu Lan gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl. Xian named the boy Hai, and the girl Yan. They were both beautiful children. A few weeks rolled by and Xian's sister Ju, gave birth to Xu Zhong's child. Haowong had never seen his brother so wound up and nervous, he was used to his brother being relaxed. So it was relief when his child was born because he went back to normal shortly after. Zhong named his child, which was a son, You.

He spent the next couple months settling the affairs of state with his brother Longwei, who acted as a very good advisor. Haowong had to pull his council together when a messenger arrived in Bei Ping.

The man entered the audience hall. The man was spectacularly dressed in silvery armor. The man bowed in front of Haowong and his council. "I bring a message from the empire of Shu, Lord Haowong,"

"And who might you be so spectacularly dressed?" Haowong asked the man.

"My name is Zhao Yun," Said the man resuming his erect position. The man had a very sharply defined face, and he was very charismatic looking.

"I see, and what message would you bring from the emperor of Shu?" Asked Haowong.

"My lord, Liu Bei, would like to extend his hand in friendship. We have no reason to fight with you, we both have a common enemy of Cao Cao. So will you take our hand and join us in an alliance?" Asked Zhao Yun.

"I will take your lord's offer under consideration, I will discuss it with my council. In the mean time relax in out dining hall for a while," Responded Haowong trying to be as formal as he could. Zhao Yun bowed and he was led to the dining hall by a servant.

Haowong turned to his trusted general's and advisors, "What do you all think?" He asked.

Longwei was the first to speak his mind. "My lord, I believe it would be in our best interest to sign this treaty, we are already at was with to different factions, we do not need to start a war with another,"

Haowong nodded and then looked around to the rest of his vassals. Zhong spoke up next. "My lord, I think it would not benefit us either way so why form an alliance?"

Next was Taoliang, "My lord, I served with Liu Bei fighting with the Yellow Turban Rebellion, he is a good honorable man who will keep to his word. So I say that we form the alliance.

The next to speak up was Xian. "Lord, I do not trust Liu Bei, his advisor Zhuge Liang could be just trying to get us into a trap by lulling us into a false sense of security,"

Next was Qou Ju, "They have no reason to ally with us. They are on the other side of China and let them stay there,"

Deming then spoke up, "My lord, I think it would be beneficial for us to form this alliance, I agree with Longwei, we don't want to be fighting on three fronts,"

Next Nianzu spoke up." My lord, I know for a fact that Shu is an enemy of Wei so it would be beneficial to form and alliance, as they say and enemy of our enemy is a friend right?"

Finally Chunhua spoke up, "I agree with Nianzu. It would only help to have a friend against Wei,"

Normally Qou Jiao would have spoken up by now, but Jiao was at the moment being tended to by hand maidens, to prepare for the eminent birth of Longwei's child.

"Then it is decided the majority is for this alliance, so we shall form it," Haowong said after hearing everyone's ideas on the subject. Haowong ordered a servant to bring Zhao Yun back into the audience hall. So Zhao Yun entered the hall and bowed yet again in front of the council.

"Have you reached a consensus on the subject yet?" Yun asked with the utmost formality.

"Yes indeed we have discussed it, and we have decided to take you hand in friendship and accept this alliance for the benefit of us both," Haowong responded.

Zhao Yun bowed thanking the council and departed to relay the news to his lord. They adjourned the meeting so that Longwei could see to his wife. Not a few hours later his child was born, it was a girl and Longwei named her Xifeng.

Finally Haowong's wife was drawing close to giving birth yet again. Haowong was yet again wrought with excitement and fear at having yet another child. Although his tribulations were only short lived as Liu gave birth fairly quickly. The child came out and it was a beautiful baby girl, as Haowong held his daughter in his arms he was so happy and the only name that came to mind to name her was Weici.

Later that year, to no ones surprise, Nianzu and Chunhua had a child, a son to which they named Dong. Although what did come to everyone's surprise, it was announced that Haowong's sister Mei would be marrying Jiu Deming.

Haowong had decided for the time begin he would keep his borders where they were and not expand so that he could pay attention to internal affairs, so for the next few years the border sat silent. Fortunately the other empires were too busy with fighting each other to make war with the empire of Tian.

A full year after Weici was born Zhong and Ju had another child, this time a girl to which they named Biyu. A few months later the other brother and his wife had not just one child but twins, a girl and a boy. The boy was named Ruolan and the girl was named Shan.

The next year yet more children were born. Xian and Lan had another child, a girl which they named Yan, a few months later, Nianzu and Chunhua had another child. It was a girl this time, and they named their girl Shaoqing.

A few more years passed by and Haowong continued to keep his border silent. Yong, Haowong's son, was excelling greatly in the martial arts and learning well about tactics from Jiu Taoliang who was becoming very old. Haowong's daughter was becoming almost as good as her older brother. The empire of Tian became steadily more and more prosperous. In fact by the time that Haowong's sister gave birth to her child, the nation was the most prosperous in the nation. Mei had given birth to a girl which was named Jiu Qiang, who was named for Deming's grandmother. The last years had many causes for celebration. It was the beginning of many stories that would be told throughout the ages.


End file.
